Die geheime Novizin
by Lady Tayla
Summary: Was wäre passiert, wenn Sonea ihre Magie nicht während der Säuberung entdeckt hätte? Wäre sie trotzdem in die Gilde gekommen? Und was ist mit Akkarin? / Eventuell ein bisschen OOC Ich update normalerweise jeden Sonntag
1. Chapter 1

Die geheime Novizin -

Disclaimer für alle Chaps: Mir gehört DGDSM  
nicht (sondern Trudi Canavan (super Autorin))  
und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein  
Geld.  
Warnung: an Dannyl/Tayend Freunde! Ich habe  
absolut nichts gegen die beiden (wirklich nicht).  
Ich finde nur, dass es interessantere Charaktere  
gibt. In dieser Story werden sie  
wahrscheinlich nur einmal erwähnt (und zwar  
jetzt)  
Anmerkung: Jetzt geht's los...XD

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inzwischen hatte er einige Übung, das  
versteckte Potenzial zu überprüfen, doch bei  
diesem Mädchen war das nicht nötig. Ihre  
Energie sprang ihn geradezu an. Wahrscheinlich  
war sie ein noch nicht entwickeltes Naturtalent.  
Sie war perfekt. Das perfekte Opfer. Irkoni  
genehmigte sich zufrieden einen großen Schluck  
Raka. Er genoss das Gefühl des warmen  
Getränk auf seiner Zunge und seuftzte wohlig.  
Diese Kyralier waren so stark! Oder zumindest  
wurden die staken aus dem Hüttenvolk nicht  
ausgebildet. Was für eine Verschwendung. Die  
Gilde hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wie leicht  
man sich dieser Kraftquellen bedienen konnte.  
War das nicht schon Beweis genug dafür, dass  
sie sich nicht auf Höhere Magie verstand?  
_-Nein! Konzentriere dich auf deine Aufgabe _  
_und überlass das Denken mir! _  
Beinahe zuckte er zusammen, beherrschte sich  
aber gerade so.  
_-Ja, Meister. Dieses Mädchen müsste genügend _  
_Kraft für den letzten Schlag geben._  
_-Gut und vergiss nicht. Das ist deine einzige _  
_Chance. Wenn du versagst, gibt es keinen Platz _  
_mehr in Sachaka für dich. _  
_-Ja, Meister _  
Irkoni spürte wie sich Karikos Präsenz  
entfernte, doch natürlich beobachtete er ihn  
weiterhin. Am besten ich bringe es hinter  
mich. Das Mädchen auszumachen war gar nicht  
so einfach wie gedacht: Das Bolhaus war so  
voll, dass manche Leute sogar draußen auf der  
Straße standen (wobei nicht wenige entwischten  
ohne zu bezahlen), um noch etwas zu trinken zu  
bekommen. Außerdem schien den Kyraliern  
enger Körperkontakt wenig auszumachen, denn  
oft drängten sich ein Duzend Personen auf eine  
einzige Bank.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit entdeckte er sie an einem  
Tisch in der Nähe einer Tür, die in das  
Obergeschoss führte.  
Irkoni betrachtete sie genauer: Vor ein paar  
Jahren hätte man sie für einen Jungen gehalten,  
denn sie hatte das dunkle Haar kurz geschnitten,  
doch an ihrem Gesicht erkannte man, dass es  
sich um eine junge Frau handelte. Man konnte  
zwar nicht behaupten, sie wäre wohlgenährt,  
aber sie sah auch nicht aus wie eine der  
Bettlerinnen, die am Straßenrand saßen. Alles in  
allem passte sie nicht in diese billige Schenke  
mitten im schlimmsten Teil der Hüttenviertel.  
Lange wird sie sowieso nicht mehr hier sein.  
Die letzten Tage waren immer nach dem selben  
Muster verlaufen. Irkoni saß in irgendwelchen  
Bolhäusern und überprüfte die  
Vorbeikommennden auf magisches Potenzial.  
Dann wartete er gewöhnlich bis seine Opfer  
wieder gingen und folgte ihnen in eine dunkle  
Gasse. Dort entzog er ihnen ihre Kraft und  
beseitigte die Leichen anschließend.  
Dort dieses Mädchen würde die letzte sein. Der  
Hohe Lord würde ihn bald finden und die Leute  
wurden immer vorsichtiger. Das war auch der  
Grund, warum er nicht warten konnte, bis sie  
das Haus verließ: Er brauchte jeden Tropfen  
Energie. Und dieses Mädchen hatte einen  
riesigen Vorrat.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Geheime Novizin - Bester Freund oder  
vielleicht mehr...?

Dis: Gilt immer noch  
Warn: Auch das gleiche  
Anm:Es sind nur 2 Chaps geworden, damit es  
nach mehr aussieht und weil ich keinen  
gemeinsamen Titel finden konnte (außerdem  
mag ich Pro- o. Epiloge)

Es war schön Cery und Harrin wiederzusehen.  
Seit der Säuberung hatten sie sich immer öfter  
im Bolhaus von Harrins Vater getroffen, um  
einfach wieder wie früher zusammen zu sitzen.  
Natürlich hatte Jonna die Wiederauffrischung  
ihrer Freundschaft nicht gutgeheißen, aber  
solange sie keinen Unsinn mehr anstellte,  
erlaubte sie es Sonea. Und daran hatte sich  
gehalten: Als bei der Säuberung die Jungen  
angefangen hatten die Magier zu bewerfen, hatte  
sie sich nicht von ihrem Übermut annstecken  
lassen, sondern war Jonna und Ranel suchen  
gegangen.  
„Hai, Sonea! Der Typ dadrüben guckt dich ganz  
komisch an. Ich glaub' der hat kapiert, dass du  
kein Junge bist." Sonea schenkte dem Mann am  
Eingang kaum Beachtung. In den Hüttenvierteln  
starrte jeder jeden solange an, wie er wollte.  
„Lass ihn doch, wenn er nichts besseres zu tun  
hat. Harrin, ich gluabe dein Vater winkt dir zu."  
Harrin bemerkte den Blick seines Vaters und  
sprang hastig auf. „Wir seh'n uns morgen. Ich  
muss jetzt helfen sonst bekommt Gellin 'nen  
Anfall und wirft Donia 'raus.", rief er und  
verschwand hinter dem Tresen.  
Sonea kicherte. Seit Donias Mutter ihre Arbeit  
verloren hatte, wohnte Harrins Freundin bei  
ihm und beide hatten beständig Angst, Gellin  
könnte sie wegschicken, wenn sie nicht taten,  
was er sagte. Als würde er sie jemals vor die  
Tür setzten! Auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, war  
Harrins Vater doch ein guter Mensch und wäre  
nie zu so etwas fähig. Gedankenverloren starrte  
Sonea vor sich hin, bis Cery sie anstupste.  
„Können wir mal kurz hochgehen? Ich muss dir  
was sagen."  
Er führte sie eine schmale Treppe hinauf und  
dann in ein Zimmer, das vom Flur abzweigte.  
Es war einer der Gästeräume für die  
wohlhabenderen Leute (nicht, dass es oft  
welche gegeben hätte), die nur zur Durchreise  
in Imardin waren und einen Platz zum Schlafen  
brauchten. Misstrauisch sah Sonea ihren Freund  
an. Was gab es so wichtiges zu besprechen, dass  
sie allein sein mussten, vor allem, weil es bei  
dem Lärm unten sowieso unmöglich war,  
jemanden zu belauschen?  
Cery ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und  
bedeutete ihr es ihm gleichzutun. Sonea setzte  
sich neben ihn und er nahm ihre Hand. „Sonea,  
ich... ich habe 'was für dich." Mir seiner freien  
Hand holte er eine kleine Holzfigur heraus.  
Erstaunt betrachtete sie die Schnitzerei: Sie  
erkannte ein aufrechtstehendes Tier mit großen  
Vorderzähnen und einem buschigen Schwanz.  
Es war ein Ceryni. „Oh, Cery! Hast du das  
selbst gemacht?" Statt zu antworten beugte er  
sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
Sonea war zu erschrocken, um zu reagieren.  
Zwischen Cery und ihr waren nie solche  
Gefühle gewesen, aber sie hatten sich ein Jahr  
lang kaum gesehen. Vielleicht hatte es sich für  
ihn geändert. Hat sich für mich etwas  
geändert? Das war wahrscheinlich nicht der  
günstigste Zeitpunkt für solche Fragen, denn  
Cery war rot angelaufen und stand hastig auf  
und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Er kann jetzt doch  
nicht einfach aufhören. Sonea sprang nun  
ebenfalls auf, um ihn aufzuhalten, doch  
plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Ein Mann  
mit sonnengebräunter Haut und breiten Gesicht  
stand im Türrahmen. Sonea brauchte einen  
Augenblick, um zu bemerken, dass es der Mann  
war, der sie vorhin beobachtet hatte. Diesen  
Moment nutzte der Fremde aus, um die Hand  
zur Faust zu ballen und plötzlich fiel Cery zu  
Boden, als hätte ihn etwas an der Schläfe  
getroffen. Was ist das? Magie? Ist das ein  
Magier?  
Jetzt drehte der Mann sich zu ihr um, aber  
Sonea starrte immer noch in Horror auf Cerys  
reglosen Körper. Es kam nicht in Frage ihn dort  
liegen zu lassen, doch um ihm zu helfen müsste  
sie erst einmal an dem Magier vorbei. Egal, ich  
muss zu ihm.  
Sonea wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen,  
doch vor ihr war eine Wand, unsichtbar, aber  
spürbar. Dann drückte sie etwas in den Rücken  
und schob sie nach vorne (die Wand war wieder  
verschwunden) und egal wie sehr sie sich  
wehrte, sie kam dem Fremden immer näher.  
Plötzlich holte er ein Messer aus der Scheide an  
seinem Gürtel und fuhr mit der Klinge sacht  
über ihr Handgelenk. Schmerz durchzuckte  
ihren Arm, denn die Klinge war äußerst scharf.  
Panisch versuchte sie sich seinem Griff zu  
entwinden, aber jetzt legte der Magier eine  
Hand auf die Wunde und ihr wurde ganz  
schummerig. Es war, als sei ihre Panik  
eingeschläfert worden und jede Bewegung  
schien unmöglich. Sie ertrank in einem dunklen  
Meer aus Nichts. Das schlimmste war jedoch,  
dass das Nichts ebenso entschwand, wie ihre  
Lebenskraft. Nur Leere blieb zurück wie in ihr  
drinnen. Ich muss doch etwas tun können! Ich  
muss doch Cery helfen! Trauer beherrschte ihre  
Gedanke. Sie trauerte darüber, dass ihr bester  
Freund den gleichen sinnlosen Tod sterben  
würde wie sie selbst und noch mehr betrauerte  
sie, nicht zu wissen, was sie für ihn empfand.  
Auf einmal brachen Strahlen hellen weißen  
Lichts durch die Leere und füllten das Nichts  
mit Magie. Sonea wusste instinktiv, dass es  
Magie war. Nichts anders hätte sie sich so  
mächtig fühlen lassen können. Diese  
Entdeckung erfreute sie aus unerfindlichen  
Gründen, vielleicht, weil sie mit ihrer letzten  
Tat doch noch den Magiern getrotzt hatte,  
indem sie die Regel brach, das nur dem Adel die  
Magie erhältlich war. Und zusammen mit  
diesem Glücksgefühl verließ eine ungeheure  
Menge Macht, in Form eines Kraftschlags, ihren  
Körper.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nicht vergessen R&R (read and review(hat  
mich immer total genervt Abkürzungen zu  
sehen und erst voll spät zu kapieren, was sie  
bedeuten XD))

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

X


	3. Chapter 3

Soooooooo endlich fertig. Ich weiß, dass Chapi is kurz, aber ich versuch dass das nächste länger wird. XD Viel Spaß beim lesen.

Ein wildes Tier war aus seinem Käfig freigelassen worden. All die Jahre hatte es sich gegen die mentalen Gitterstäbe gewehrt und auf einen Moment der Schwäche gewartet. Jetzt war es hinaus und schlug rund in seiner Umgebung zu.  
Es schleuderte sich auf den Mann der mitten im Raum stand und ihm hilflos ausgeliefert war, sodass er gegen die Wand taumelte, bevor er überhaupt daran dachte einen Schild hochzuziehen. Die Bestie verwüstete das ganze Zimmer und es war ein Wunder, dass Cery, der am Boden lag nicht verletzt wurde.  
Benommen schüttelte Sonea den Kopf. Was war passiert? Wieso lehnte der Fremde an der Wand? Und warum war sie nicht tot? Der Gästeraum war komplett zerstört. Selbst das stabile Bett war zerbrochen. Es würde Donias Vater ein Vermögen kosten ihn wieder herzurichten.  
Ein Stöhnen von Richtung Fenster rief ihr wieder in Erinnerung, dass die Gefahr keinesfalls gebannt war. Der Magier richtete sich wieder auf und trat vorsichtig auf sie zu. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte Sonea, dass Gegenstände in seiner Reichweite durch eine unsichtbare Kraft von ihm weggeschoben wurden. War das ein Schild, ie die Gilde ihn am Tag der Säuberung benutzten, um sich vor Wurfgeschossen zu schützen? Hatte er etwa Angst vor ihr?  
Dieser Gedanke war so absurd, dass Sonea beinahe gekichert hätte. Ein Magier, der sich vor Hüttenbewohnern fürchtete.  
Doch das Lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als der Mann wieder sein Messer zog. Und diesmal hielt er es in Höhe ihrer Kehle.  
Jetzt sagte der Fremde etwas. Er hatte einen starken, schweren Akzent und es klang wie eine vollkommen andere Sprache*. Es hörte sich an wie „Naturtalent", doch Sonea hatte nicht die Absicht nachzufragen. Allerdings konnte sie nicht ohne Cery gehen...  
Wie um sie zu retten wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und ein Mann in zerschlissenem Umhang kam herein. Sein Gesicht ar unter einer Kapuze verborgen, doch seine Augen waren so dunkel, dass sie zu leuchten schienen. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum, blieb kurz an Cery hängen und richtete sich dann auf den Sachakaner.  
Dessen Augen weiteten sich kurz, doch dann erschien ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Akkarin. Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr auftauchen. Ich hab mich ein bisschen an deinen Leuten bedient, das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?"  
Eine unsichtbare Macht hatte sich plötzlich zwischen Sonea und den Sachakaner geschoben und drängte sie nun auf die Seite den schwarzgekleideten Mannes. Beinahe wäre sie über Cery gestolpert, der ebenfalls auf magische Weise zurückgezogen wurde. Schnell kniete sie sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Brustkorb. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass ein schwacher Herzschlag zu verspüren war. /Jetzt nichts wie weg hier./ Doch als sie sich auf die Tür zubewegte war schon wieder eine Wand vor ihr.  
Sie drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass kleine Lichtblitze zwischen den Magiern hin- und herschossen. Plötzlich machte der Ausländer einen Schritt zurück und die Luft vor ihm schimmerte, dann kam ein blendend weißes Licht auf Sonea zugerast. /Wieso greift er mich an? Ich mache doch gar nichts./ Der Schlag kam immer näher und kurz vor ihrem Gesicht prallte er auf etwas Unsichtbares und zerfaserte daran. Beschützte der zweite Magier sie? Wenn ja, warum?  
Der Schlagabtausch ging weiter, aber sie selbst wurde nicht mehr angegriffen. Beiden Männern stand inzwischen der Schweiß auf der Stirn und in die Augen der Sachakaners war ein gehetzter Ausdruck getreten. Das Gesicht ihres Beschützers war nicht zu erkennen, aber auch seine Strahlen hatten an Helligkeit und Größe verloren.  
Sonea dachte schon, dass Duell würde nie enden, als der Fremde plötzlich zurückstolperte und dann reglos in sich zusammensank. War er tot? Der andere Magier näherte sich im vorsichtig und so wurde auch Sonea durch den Schild mitgeschleift. Hastig stand sie auf und folgte immer zwei Schritte hinter ihm. Der Mann kniete sich hin und legte dem Magier eine Hand auf die Stirn. Reglos verharrte er einen Moment, dann riss er die Augen auf und starrte Sonea schockiert an.

*Es gibt logischerweise kein Kyralisch oder Sachakanisch, denn die Höheren Magier verstehen in die Meisterin das Gespräch zwischen Avala und Parika. Und warum sollten sie die Sprache von einem Land lernen, dass sie niemals bereisen werden?

Naaaaaaaa, War's spannend? Ich bin froh, dass endlich Akkarin aufgetaucht ist. (Liebe ihn einfach) Sag mir, wie ihrs fandet. Nur den drücken. Ist ganz einfach wirklich. Bekommt ihr auch mit ner Sechs in Deutsch und Mathe hin XD.  
Vermutlich update ich jede Woche am Sonntagabend. Unter der Woche finde ich einfach keine Zeit. Nicht vergessen Reviwen! Dann gibt's auch gratis ofenwarmen Apfelkuchen dazu (Hab ich grad gebacken)  
Lady Tayla


	4. Chapter 4

Reglos verharrte er einen Moment, dann riss er die Augen auf und starrte Sonea schockiert an.

Was wird er jetzt mit mir anstellen? Kann er uns nicht einfach gehen lassen? Der schwarzgewandete Magier hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn gerunzelt, als würde er sehr intensiv über seine nächste Handlung nachdenken.  
Jetzt wäre der perfekte Moment, um sich davonzumachen, wenn nicht diese dumme Barriere wäre. Verdammte Magie. Sie war der einzige Grund, warum er sie hier festhalten konnte. Ohne seine magische Kraft hätte er keine Macht über irgendjemanden.  
Vermutlich fühlte er sich jetzt wirklich toll. Er hatte einem kleinen Mädchen und ihrem Freund aus den Hütten das Leen gerettet. War er nicht selbstlos? Sonea schnaubte verächtlich. Ja, so dachten diese Menschen wahrscheinlich; Vielleicht erwartete er jetzt sogar Dankbarkeit.  
Ihr lautes Geräusch musste ihn unterbrochen haben, denn nun blickte er ihr ins Gesicht und ein kalter, berechnender Ausdruck stahl sich in seine Augen. Zum ersten mal seit seinem Auftauchen, konnte sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen und das einzige, was ihr zu dem, was sie betrachtete einfiel, war: Schwarz. Alles an diesem Mann schien schwarz zu sein. Seine Haare, seine Augen, sein Ausdruck. Beinahe erwartete Sonea, dass er seinen Mund aufmachte, um eine Reihe schwarzer Zähne zu präsentieren.  
„Sonea? So hat er dich genannt, oder?", dabei deutete er auf den bewusstlosen Cery. Sonea antwortete nicht, sonder hörte ihm fasziniert zu. Selbst seine Stimme klang dunkel, rau und doch wohlklingend. Außerdem war sie Akzentfrei, keine verschluckten Silben, wie es in den Hütten so üblich war.  
Erst nach ein paar Sekunden ging ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte auf und sie nickte hastig. „Warum lasst ihr uns nicht einfach gehen?" Schnell schlug sie sich die Hand auf den Mund, doch die Wörter waren schon entkommen.  
Der Magier blickte sie streng an. „Das werde ich vielleicht machen, aber zuerst musst du mir deine Hand reichen." Instinktiv zog Sonea ihre Hand aus seiner Reichweite, wer wusste, was er mit ihr anstellen wollte? Doch dann überlegte sie genauer. Vielleicht würde er sie wirklich gehen lassen, wenn sie sich nur gefügsam zeigte.  
Ganz langsam streckte sie den Arm aus...

_  
So das Chap ist jetzt wirklich kurz, aber ich wollte heute noch was on stellen. Schreibt mir in den Reviews, ob ihr lieber sehr viele, sehr kurze, oder lieber eins, dass so lang ist wie die vorigen. Und keine Sorge am Sontag kommt trotzdem noch ein normal langes raus


	5. Chapter 5

Hey da bin ich wieder, aber nix mit langen Vorreden. Viel Spaß! XD

Instinkte einer Tante

...und ergriff seine Hand. Doch sofort machte sich das Gefühl in ihr breit, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Was bedeuteten Magiern schon Versprechen? Ihre Angst bestätigte sich, als der Magier seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk schloss und sie näher zu sich heranzog.  
Und plötzlich befand Sonea sich wieder in dem großen schwarzen Nichts, doch diesmal war es ausgefüllt mit verschiedensten Dingen: Da waren Bilder von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden, die Holzfigur, die ihr Cery geschenkt hatte, Äpfel, die sie gestern auf dem Markt hatte mitgehen lassen, der schwarzgewandete Magier, der Sachakaner...  
All diese Figuren und Gegenstände kreisten um einen großen Ball aus Licht, der in der Mitte der Leere schwebte. Oder vielleicht auch am Rand, das konnte man nicht sagen. Woher dieses Licht wohl kommt und was es bedeutet?, fragte sich Sonea und sie konnte nicht beschreiben wie, aber es kam ihr so vor, als tauchte der Gedanke auch in den Strudel aus Erinnerungen ein, doch dann... entfernte er sich. Sonea konzentrierte sich darauf ihn wieder zurückzurufen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Irgendwie sträubte er sich dagegen. Nun bemerkte sie, dass sich ihr auch andere Dinge entzogen. Namen und die Ereignisse dieses Abends. Schnell legte sie einen Riegel vor und erlaubte keinem mehr an diesen düsteren Ort zu entschwinden. Lass das!  
Der Befehl war gepaart mit einer Salve von Schmerzen und traf Sonea völlig unvorbereitet, so dass sie die Kontrolle verlor und orientierungslos im Strudel aus Erinnerungen versank.  
Was wird dein Freund tun, wenn er aufwacht und du nicht mehr da bist? Sonea hatte nicht die Absicht auf seine Frage zu antworten, doch ihr Geist verriet sie. Es war klar, dass Cery sie suchen würde vor allem nach dem was heute Abend vorgefallen war... Ein Bild von ihrem Kuss tauchte auf und der Magier fing es sofort ein, doch anstatt es dabei zu belassen, holte er sich die gesamte Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war, bevor der Sachakaner hereingekommen war.  
Und dabei überkam Sonea ein so übermächtiger Zorn, dass sie am liebsten laut geschrieen hätte. Welches Recht hatte dieser Mann in ihrer Privatsphäre herumzuschnüffeln? Welches Recht hatte er ihre Gefühle auszuhorchen?  
Gar keines! So etwas durfte er nicht tun!  
Wieder erstrahlte die Lichtkugel und explodierte, doch dieses Mal wirkte sie sich nur auf die mentale Ebene aus. Der Magier zuckte zurück und ließ sie los, und sofort wurde Sonea wieder aus dem geistigen Zustand hinauskatapultiert.  
Der Mann lag vor ihr auf dem Boden und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Natürlich hätte sie jetzt weglaufen sollen, doch Sonea konnte nicht begreifen, wie das passiert war, schließlich beherrschte sie keine Magie... Oder doch? Wieso hätte der Sachakaner sonst Angst vor ihr gehabt? Und hatte sie nicht gerade eben den Magier angegriffen? A propos Magier, damit hatte sie wahrscheinlich jegliche Chance vertan, lebend wieder aus diesem Schlamassel herauszukommen. Was nutzte ihr die Magie denn (falls es wirklich das war), wenn sie sie nicht kontrollieren konnte?  
Plötzlich spürte Sonea, wie eine Barriere sie auf die Knie zwang am Boden festhielt. Sie versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, aber selbst diese kleine Bewegung wurde unterdrückt. So konnte sie nichts weiter tun, als den Magier im Stillen mit allen Wörtern zu beschimpfen, die sie jemals in den Hüttenvierteln gelernt hatte, während dieser einen Gegenstand hervorholte und diesen dann auf ihr Handgelenk drückte. Offensichtlich war das Messer äußerst scharf, denn sie spürte einen leichten Schmerz und merkte, dass sofort Blut aus der Wunde floss. Er legte seine Hand auf den Schnitt und wieder überkam sie dieses seltsame Gefühl leergesaugt zu werden. Dann wurde alles schwarz. Schwarz, ruhig und friedlich.

Cery Pov (Point of view)

Ein dumpfer Schmerz machte sich in seinem Hinerkopf breit und machte es ihm unmöglich wieder in angenehme Bewusstlosigkeit zu versinken. Leise stöhnend versuchte er die Lider zu öffnen, doch seine Wimpern fühlten sich wie zusammengeklebt an und er brachte nicht die Kraft auf.  
Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als liegen zu bleiben und zu versuchen einen Sinn in den Geräuschen zu finden.  
Immer wieder war da ein leises Zischen, wie wenn ein Stock schnell durch die Luft gewirbelt wird. Dann ein Stöhnen und irgendetwas schweres fiel um. Stille. Plötzlich erklang eine raue Stimme. Sie fragte nach Soneas Namen, worauf sie antwortete. Der Mann wollte dass sie ihm die Hand reichte und dann wurde es still...  
Auf einmal spürte er etwas wie eine Vibration und wieder einen dumpfen Aufschlag. Schließlich ein Keuchen und noch einmal fiel etwas um. Dann kamen Schritte auf ihn zu und er fühlte eine kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn.  
„Hai Cery. Ich weiß, dass du Angst um deine Freundin hast, aber das it nicht nötig. Wenn du sie wiedersehen willst, solltest du dich allerdings in den nächsten Tagen bei Ravi dem Dieb melden. Und... denk dir irgendetwas für ihre Familie aus."  
Damit nahm er seine Hand weg, entfernte sich, hob etwas auf und schloss die Tür, nachdem er hinausgegangen war.  
Wieder stöhnte Cery. Jonna hat doch immer gesagt, ich würde sie nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Soooooo das wars. Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie schwer es ist Handlungen zu beschreiben, wenn jemand nicht sehen kann *puh*  
R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Tut mir leid, dass ich am Sonntag nicht geupdated habe, aber wir bauen gerade um und hatte die ganze Zeit keinen Strom. Natürlich war der Akku von meinem Laptop leer und desegen konnte ich nichts schreiben. Viel Spaß! XD

Sonea fühlte sich so zerschlagen, dass sie nicht einmal versuchte sich zu bewegen. Es war nicht so, dass sie verletzt war, aber es fühlte sich an, als sei sie einmal um ganz Imardin gerannt und hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft, den kleinen Finger zu heben. Sie spürte einen weichen Untergrund unter sich, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie sich nicht in den Hüttenvierteln befand. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war! Oder wie sie hierher gekommen war! Oder was sie hier machte! Doch dann drängte sich ein nagender Gedanke in ihr Bewusstesein, wie eine Armee, die unaufhaltsam näher rückte: Der Magier musste sie mitgenommen haben! Sie befand sich im Haus eines Magiers!  
Normalerweise wäre sie spätenstens an diesem Punkt in Panik ausgebrochen, doch die allumfassende Müdigkeit, lähmte selbst ihre Gedanken.  
Dann näherten sich ihr Schritte und jemand legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. Durch diese Verbindung kam ein warmes Prickeln, doch es war mehr als das. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Bergbach, der all die Müdigkeit und Taubheit aus ihrem Körper fortspülte. Beinahe wäre Sonea aufgesprungen, so fit fühlte sie sich plötzlich, doch doch die Erinnerung traf sie wie ein Schlag. Warum sollte der Magier mich heilen? Jetzt nicht mehr eingefroren, brach die Welle der Panik über ihr zusammen und sie zuckte vor der Hand zurück. Vorsichtig öffnete Sonea die Augen und erkannte einen Mann, der vor ihr stand. Sein Gesicht erinnerte sie an etwas... Ein Sachakaner! Doch der Mann sah nicht aus, wie der Magier, der sie angegriffen hatte. Sein Gesicht war eher... freundlich statt verächtlich und er hielt ein Tablett mit Essen in der Hand und keinen Dolch.  
Immer noch misstrauisch setzte sie sich auf und sah sich in dem Raum um.  
Es war für jeden Adligen wahrscheinlich nicht viel mehr als eine Abstellkammer, doch für Soneas Verhältnisse, war es so groß, wie ihr früheres Wohnzimmer  
und doppelt so luxuriös. Es hatte zwei kleine Fenster, die mit einer Papierblende abgedeckt waren, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, das Bett, auf dem sie saß, ein Ecksofa und ein Sumitischchen* davor. Nur eine Tür und damit keine Fluchtmöglichkeit.  
Dann fiel ihr der andere Mann im Zimmer auf und ihn konnte sie sofort zuordnen.  
„Guten Morgen, Sonea.", sagte er und lächelte dabei beinahe, was nun überhaupt nicht zu der kämpferischen Gestalt in ihrer Erinnerung passte. „Ich denke wir haben eine Menge zu besprechen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du frühstückst erstmal und Takan bringt dich dann nach oben, damit wir uns unterhalten können." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten erhob er sich und ging aus dem Raum, schwarze Roben hinter ihm her wallend. „Was ist mit Cery?", rief Sonea ihm noch hinterher, doch er tat, als hätte er nicht gehört und verschwand.  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Wo bin ich hier nur hineingeraten?  
„Ähm, Mylady, Euer Essen." Der Sachakaner - Takan? - hatte das Tablett auf das Tischchen gestellt und der köstliche Duft weckte den Hunger, der bei Hüttenviertelbeohnern niemals verschwand. Dennoch stellte sich auch Vorsicht ein. Vielleicht war iregendeine Droge im Essen? Doch was sollte sie sonst tun? Wenn der Magier sie hier verhungern lassen wollte, konnte er das einfach tun und wenn er wirklich die Absicht hatte mit ihr zu reden, sollte sie bei klarem Verstand sein. Nicht überzeugt setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und probierte etwas von dem Teller - Reber-Fleisch in Kafura-Soße? Egal was es war, es schmeckte herrlich und Sonea genoss jeden Bissen.  
Doch das Tablett war nur allzu schnell leer und der Diener räumte zufrieden ab. Kurz darauf kam er wieder und verneigte sich. „Lady, der Meister wartet oben. Folgt mir bitte." Es fühlte sich seltsam an mit „Lady" angesprochen zu werden, aber sie erhob sich gehorsam und folgte Takan aus dem Raum. Er führte sie aus dem Raum hinaus, eine Treppe hinauf bis zu einer großen Eichentür.  
„Der Meister wartet auf Euch." Damit verschwand er und ließ sie allein dort stehen. Der macht mir keine Angst. Entschlossen hob sie die Hand und klopfte an.

*Ich wollte zuerst Kafee-Tischchen schreiben, aber die haben ja gar keinen *ups*

Bett|_| _|

|_|_ |_||Ecksofa  
Schreibtisch  
So das hier ist ein Plan von dem Zimmer in dem Sonea ist. Nicht dass es ichtig ist, aber ich hatte einfach lust dazu  
Bis Sonntag  
PS:Die Überschrift ist ziemlich blöd, aber mir ist nix anderes


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, da bin ich wieder  
Ich bin schon ein bischen früher dran wegen den Ferien.  
Falls ihr eine Idee für den Titel dieses Kapis (und von dem davor) habt, dan schreibt ihn in die Reviews  
Viel Spaß!

Doch die Tür öffnete sich ohne ihr zutun. Unsicher machte Sonea einen Schritt vorwärts und erblickte die Gestalt der Magiers in einem Sessel vor ihr. Ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch und eine schwebendes Kugellicht beleuchtete die Szene.  
Ansonten war es im Raum dämmrig, doch große Eichenholzregale zogen sich an den Wänden entlang, gefüllt mit Büchern. Eine Bibliothek!  
Sonea war noch nie in einem Raum mit so viel Wissen gewesen und hatte auch noch nie das Verlangen danach verspürt, schließlich waren ihr die kleinen Zeichen auf den Seiten genauso unverständlich wie die Gründe, weshalb sie sich hier befand.  
„Sonea, setz dich.", forderte der Magier sie auf und deutete auf einen weiteren Sessel ihm gegenüber. Zögernd ließ sie sich darauf nieder.  
„Du fragt dich bestimmt, warum du jetzt hier bist und was mit deinem Freund passier- " „Wo ist Cery? Er war verletzt!", unterbrach sie ihn, doch der Magier ließ sie ebensowenig aussprechen. „Wenn du mich ausreden lässt, geht es viel schneller." Seine Stimme hatte einen schärferen Klang anenommen und er schien schon jetzt mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Ich sollte ihn besser nicht noch mehr verärgern. Er holte tief Luft und begann erneut.  
„Deinem Freund geht es gut, aber darauf kommen wir später zu sprechen. Wie du gemerkt hast, bin ich und der Mann gestern Magier. Es gibt eine spezielle Anwendung von Magie, die es uns erlaubt Kraft von Nicht-Magiern zu nehmen. Viele normale Menschen haben so eine Kraft in sich, sie wissen es nur nicht. Dieser Mann hat genau das gemacht, aber ihm ist ein... Fehler unterlaufen: Statt nur deine Energie zu nehmen, hat er sie „befreit"."  
Heißt das, dass ich Magie benutzen kann? Gerade noch rechtzeitig schloss sie den Mund, den sie zur Frage geöffnet hatte, doch der Magier schien ihre Frage erraten zu haben. „Ja, du bist eine latente Magierin, eine sehr starke sogar." Sonea schnitt eine Grimasse. Warum konnten sich die Adligen nicht verständlich ausdrücken? Was bedeutet latent?  
„Das macht allerdings Probleme, weil nur Kinder aus den Häusern in die Gilde aufgenommen werden dürfen. Aber ich sollte dir noch erklären, dass es nicht reicht seine Magie freigesetzt zu bekommen, sondern man muss auch Kontrolle darüber erlangen, sonst wird sie durch Emotionen ausgelöst und verzehrt dich im Endeffekt. Um dem vorzubeugen, habe ich dir gestern die Kraftreserven entzogen." Inzwischen war Sonea sich sicher, dass er mit diesen Begriffen nur um sich warf, um sie zu ärgern. „...öfter machen, bis du Kontrolle gelernt hast. Hast du Fragen bis hierhin?"  
Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, der sie zu erdolchen schien, sollte sie es wagen den Mund aufzumachen, dennoch beschloss sie einen Vorstoß zu wagen. „Ja, ich... ich will wissen, warum der Kerl gestern versucht hat mich und Cery zu töten und warum du mich nicht ausgesaugt hast, wie den anderen Typ..." Sie zuckte zusammen. Zu Magiern sagte man doch nicht Du, oder? Schnell sah sie zu ihrem Entführer – oder Retter? - auf. Er runzelte die Stirn, aber sonst schien es ihm nichts auszumachen.  
„Also, ich werde versuchen es möglichst einfach zu machen: Die Gilde hat Feinde, Sachakaner. Aber weil sie nicht wissen, wie stark die kyralischen Magier sind, schicken sie Spione, die mich, die mich, weil ich der Anführer der Gilde bin, umbringen sollen. Damit sie genügend Kraft haben, saugen sie Imardier aus, um es mit mir aufnehmen zu können. Deswegen kann ich dich auch nicht in die Gilde bringen, weil sie nichts von diesen Feinden wissen darf, denn die gewöhnlichen Magier haben die Aussauge-Fähigkeit nicht und wissen nicht, dass andere sie haben. Sobald sie von der Bedrohung wissen, werden sie kämpfen wollen, aber sie können es nicht mit den Sachakanern aufnehmen. Ich weiß das, weil ich selbst in Sachaka war und dort diese Fähigkeit... gelernt habe."  
Es schien beinahe, als wollte er ihrem Blick bei diesen Worten ausweichen, aber das war natürlich nur Einblidung.  
„Wahrscheinlich saß dieser Spion am Eingang des Bolhauses und hat alle Leute, die vorbeikamen kurz berührt, um nachzusehen, wie viel Potenzial sie besaßen. Er muss gespürt haben, wie viel du hast und ist dir deshalb gefolgt." Jetzt lächelte er sie schwach an. „Und ich halte nicht viel vom unnötigen Töten."

Sooooooooooo das wars mal wieder  
bis Sonntag nächste Woche


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, ich wil euch gar nicht lang aufhalten, hier gehts los

Langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis als Reaktion auf seine Antwort zu ihr durch. Er wird mich nicht töten, solange ich nichts allzu Dummes anstelle. Doch das warf die nächste Frage auf. „Warum bin ich dann hier?" Was hatte der Magier vor?  
Alle Angst von vorher kam zurück. Er konnte alles mit ihr anstellen und... ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wusste nicht genau wo, es schien einfach in ihr drinnen, und es fühlte sich an wie ein Glas, dass immer voller und voller wird, bis es schlussendlich überläuft*. Inzwischen war es halb voll...  
„...bis du Kontrolle gelernt hast, aber dafür musst ich in deinen Geist gelangen. Es wäre einfacher, wenn du mir vertraust, obwohl ich jederzeit deine Gedanken lesen könnte." Mehr bekam sie nicht mit, denn Panik vernebelte ihre Sinne. Er war in meinen Gedanken! Er weiß von Cery und Jonna und Ranel.  
Jetzt lief das Glas über und ergoss sich über den ganzen Raum.  
Vier Bücher fielen aus dem Regal über ihm, doch der Magier sah sie rechtzeitig und sie prallten einfach an einer Mauer um ihn herum ab.  
Doch jetzt griff er nach ihrer Hand und Sonea hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren. Auf einmal war sie wieder in diesen großen schwarzen Raum versetzt und sie begriff, dass der Mann ihre Gedanken las. Nein! Nicht schon wieder! Hätte sie Augen für die Außenwelt gehabt, hätte sie bemerkt, dass den Tisch feine Risse durchzogen, dass eine Buntglasscheibe aus einem Fenster gebrochen war und dass ein blaugewandeter Magier gerade den Weg zur Residenz hinaufschritt, um einen guten Freund zu besuchen.  
Die Magiekugel war zwar deutlich kleiner, hatte aber doch schon wieder eine stattliche Größe erreicht. Erstaunlich hallte ihr ein Gedanke entgegen, aber es war nicht ihr eigener. Ihre Hand wurde losgelassen und Sonea wieder aus ihrem Geist hinausgeworfen. Der Magier nahm ein kleines Messer von einem Tisch hinter sich und ihr war klar, dass er sie wieder ihrer Kraft berauben wollte. „Warte! Wenn ich dir vertrauen soll, musst du mich fragen ob es okay ist.", forderte sie, und staunte selbst über ihren Mut. Der Magier hielt inne, doch seine Miene verdüsterte sich zusehends. „Na gut, Sonea, gib mir deine Hand, damit du dich nicht selbst verletzt, während sich deine Magie verselbständigt und dich am Ende vernichtet." Die Worte erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung, doch so leicht wollte sie nicht aufgeben. „Du musst mich fragen, ob ich einverstanden bin." Sonea wusste selbst, dass sie es ein wenig zu weit trieb, aber ihr Stolz verbot ihr aufzuhören, während der ihres Entführers ihm untersagte nachzugeben.  
Wahrscheinlich wären sie eine Ewigkeit so herumgestanden, hätten sie nicht Stimmen aus der Eingangshalle vernommen. „...Leid...Hoher Lord... keine Störung...Administrator." „Ach quatsch, Takan. Du weißt, dass er nicht gern arbeitet, oder ist etwa eine Frau zu Gast?" Der andere Mann sprach nun lauter, so dass er sicher sein konnte gehört zu werden.  
Leise flüsterte der Magier ihr gegenüber. „Bitte Sonea, gib mir deine Hand, es wird nicht wehtun, ich verspreche es." Sie war zwar nicht überzeugt davon, aber von seinem Zugeständnis überwältigt und reichte ihm ihre Hand. Kurz bevor sie die Augen schloss erhaschte sie noch einen Blick auf seinen Arm: Über das gesamte Handgelenk verliefen unregelmäßige, feine Linien.  
Dann übermannte sie wieder das Lähmungsgefühl und vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie das Bils eines Wasserkrugs, der bis zur Neige ausgetrunken wird, aber eben nicht gänzlich. Sie schwankte ein wenig und war froh über das stützende Paar Hände an ihren Schultern. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen und sah in das Gesicht ihres Lehrers. „Alles in Ordnung?", wisperte er, denn die Schritte auf den Stufen waren unüberhörbar. Sie nickte schwach und folgte dann seinem ausgestreckten Arm, der in die Lücke zwischen zwei Regalen wies.  
Bevor sie sich in dem kleinen Tunnel dahinter zusammenkauerte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und verbeugte sich.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

„Wo hast du sie verschwinden lassen, Akkarin? Willst du sie mir nicht vorstellen?" Die Stimme klang neckisch, so als wären sie schon seit Jahren gute Freunde und könnten sich auch den miesesten Scherz erlauben. „Nein, Lorlen, du siehst das völlig falsch. Hier ist niemand. Du denkst dir mal wieder zu viel aus, nur weil deine Arbeit so langweilig ist." Doch auch Akkarin Stimme war alles andere als ernst. Sonea staunte darüber, wie von einer Sekunde auf die andere sich selbst und ein Mädchen aus den Vierteln vor einem Ausbruch ihrer Magie retten konnte und im nächsten Moment mit einem langjährigen Freund herumalbern konnte. Auch wirkte er so um einiges jünger, als zwei Minuten zuvor, lebendiger. „Ist in unserer kleinen Familie etwas vorgefallen, oder warum kommst du hierher, Lorlen?"  
Sie hätte gern noch weiter gelauscht, aber hinter ihr in dem Tunnel erschien Takan, der Diener und gestikulierte sie zu sich. Seltsam. Woher weiß er, dass ich hier bin? Ist er auch ein Magier? Sie beschloss ihn danach zu fragen, sobald keine Gefahr mehr bestand gehört zu werden.  
Takan führte sie an mehreren Abzweigungen vorbei, bog rechts ab, stieg eine Treppe hinunter, öffnete die Tür vor sich und schloss sie wieder.  
Sie befanden sich in einem unterirdischen Raum, denn es gab nur ein Fenster ziemlich weit oben und die Luft war kalt und feucht. Die Wände säumten wieder Regale, aber sie waren nicht nur mit Büchern gefüllt sondern auch mit Kisten, kleinen Schachteln, Vasen und Heftchen. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch und daneben eine große, geheimnisvoll aussehende Truhe.  
„Lady, soll ich Euch etwas zu trinken bringen?" Wieso sollte er es ihr bringen? Sie konnte schließlich selber laufen. „Ähm, nein, danke, Takan. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir ja ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten, während ... Akkarin und sein Freund oben sind."  
Der Diener nickte zwar höflich, schien aber Fragen ausweichen zu wollen „Ich könnte Euch auch ein Buch holen, falls Ihr Lektüre wünscht." Sie wurde leicht rot. „Ich... ich kann gar nicht lesen." „Oh... Entschuldigt, ich hätte daran denken sollen." Takan sah wirklich schuldbewusst aus und setzte sich nun ohne zu Zögern neben sie an den Tisch.  
„Was wollt ihr denn wissen?"

*Ich mag den Vergleich mit einem Luftballon, der aufgeblasen wird, bis er platzt lieber, aber die hatten damals ja kein Gummi XD

Ich hoff' meine ganzen Metaphern sind zu verstehen, wenn nicht fragt mich einfach, ich antworte immer.  
Danke an Lady Turaliaa für die Kapi-Überschriften, auch wenn ich die Vorschläe ein bischen vermischt habe XD  
Bis Sonntag

Zu Favoriten hinzufügen

X


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, da bin ich Jetzt geht's mir echter Magier los _:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Was wollt ihr wissen?"  
Jetzt da sie gefragt wurde, fielen Sonea pl tzlich keine wirklich dringenden Fragen mehr ein, obwohl ihr geradeeben noch ein Dutzend auf der Zunge lagen. hm... warum bist du ein Sachakaner?" Takan l chelte. Gleich die erste Frage kann ich nicht hinreichend beantworten. Der Meister ist mir auf einer Reise begegnet und hat mich auf gro er Gefahr gerettet. Ich sehe es als meine Pflicht, ihm zu dienen."  
So unwahrscheinlich es auch klang, Sonea konnte diese Handlung nachvollziehen. In den H tten besa man wenig mit materiellem Wert, so blieb vielen Menschen nur ihr Stolz, ihre Ehre und Dankbarkeit (was sie aber nicht vom Betteln abhielt, wenn es ums berleben ging) um nicht alle Hoffnung aufzugeben.  
In Ordnung... und wie soll ich... Akkarin anreden? Du" zu sagen klingt irgendwie nicht richtig..." Das L cheln des Dieners wurde noch breiter. Magier werden im allgemeinen mit Ihr" und Euch" angeredet, aber der Meister auch mit Hoher Lord", weil er der Anf hrer der Gilde ist. Der Mann, der gerade bei ihm ist, bekleidet das Amt des Administrators und wird auch so angesprochen. Der Hohe Lord tr gt schwarze Roben."  
Damit war Soneas Neugier geweckt und in der n chsten halben Stunde erz hlte Takan ihr alles ber den Aufbau der Gilde. Er zeichnete sogar einen kleinen Plan der Geb ude und verdeutlichte ihr so, wie die Magier und Novizen lebten. Einmal pro Woche treffen sich die Magier im Abendsaal, um zu reden und den neuesten Klatsch auszutauschen, aber der Meister geht normalerweise nicht hin, weil in seiner Gegenwart nichts Interessantes gesagt wird."  
Pl tzlich zuckte Takan zusammen, aber Sonea konnte keinen Grund daf r erkennen. Seine Augen waren merkw rdig glasig und er wirkte abwesend. Leicht r ttelte sie ihn an den Schultern. Takan? Geht's dir gut?" Er sch ttelte sich kaum merklich und stand dann auf. Der Meister w nscht nicht, dass ich Euch so viel ber die Gilde erz hle."  
Erschrocken erhob sie sich ebenfalls. Er wei , was wir geredet haben? Wieso?" Wieder sah Takan bedr ckt aus. Entschuldigt, Mylady. Ich h tte Euch sage sollen, dass eine Verbindung zwischen mir und dem Meister besteht, sodass er wei , was ich denke und mit mir reden kann, ohne dass jemand etwas davon mitbekommt." Die Vorstellung jemand k nne all ihre Gedanken lesen lie Sonea schaudern. Wer w rde das jemals freiwillig tun?  
Schritte erklangen auf der Treppe oben und dann die Stimme des Administrators. berleg's dir nochmal, Akkarin. Du warst schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr im Abendsaal." Ein Seufzen folgte und der Hohe Lord antwortete. Nein, Lorlen. Nicht heute, aber du hast recht. Es ist schon viel zu lange her." Eine T r wurde ge ffnet und gleich darauf wieder geschlossen. Dann wurde die T r zum unterirdischen Raum durch Magie aufgesto en und Akkarin winkte sie zu sich in einen elegant eingerichteten Empfangssaal. Sonea drehte sich kurz um, um zu sehen, ob Takan ihr folgte, aber der Diener war schon verschwunden. Der Hohe Lord schien ihr Unbehagen bemerkt zu haben, denn er l chelte leicht und zeigte auf einen Sessel, dem gegen ber er sich nieder lie . Sonea, ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mir vielleicht noch einmal deine Kraft zeigen k nntest. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich wei , wie schnell du st rker wirst."  
/Er fragt mich zuerst? Das berschascht mich. Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Herausfinden, ob er es lassen w rde, wenn ich nein sage? Aber er w re dann bestimmt sauer...\ Ja, meinetwegen, aber ich will mehr ber diesen Raum in mir wissen." Bereitwillig streckte sie ihre Hand aus, die der Hohe Lord, erstaunt wie er war, verdutzt ergriff. Eine Stimme erschien in Soneas Kopf, aber es f hlte sich weniger an, wie ein Ger usch, als ein... Gedanke. Es war, als d chte Sonea -/Hallo, Sonea\  
-/Seid Ihr jetzt schon in meinen Gedanken?\  
-/Nein. Das hier nennt sich Gedankenrede und normalerweise ist kein Hautkontakt n tig, aber dann k nnen uns andere Magier h ren, was ich lieber nicht riskieren will.\  
-/Achso. Kann ich es dann nie ausprobieren?\  
-/M glicherweise irgendwann einmal.\ Bei seiner Antwort kam ein Schwall von Verwunderung mit.  
-/Was erstaunt Euch so?\  
-/Nur die Tatsache, dass du ziemlich wissbegierig und furchtlos bist f r ein M dchen, das gestern noch am liebsten Steine nach Magiern geworfen h tte. Hast du keine Angst ich k nnte deine Gedanken rauben oberso etwas in der Art?\  
-/Nein, das h ttet Ihr doch sowieso machen k nnen, wenn Ihr gewollt h ttet.\  
-/Da hast du recht... Willst du jetzt schon den Raum deines Geistes erforschen, oder erst morgen?\  
-/Jetzt. Was muss ich tun?\

Sodele (sagt mein Papa immer XD)  
Reviewen bitte lg Kathi


End file.
